The Alchemical Paradox
by Madyamisam
Summary: It's been 3 years since the events of the Promised Day and a year since the Elric brothers went their seperate ways to learn more about alchemy. They soon are reunited with the newly reformed Central to where a new adventure in a new world begins.


Title: The Alchemical Paradox

Chapter: Prologue

Author: Madyamisam

Rating: R

Spoilers: The entire manga plot? It also somewhat an attempt to blend the two anime series together although the universe that Al goes into is actually completely different to the original anime series meaning it's more 21st century rather than WWII as I can't be bothered to look up historical events.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is the product of one Hiromu Arakawa. I am just a hack fanfiction writer that has too much time on her plans. Some things have also been used by the cool but incredibly short series Dark Angel.

Summary: It's been 3 years since the Promised Day and a year since the Elric brothers set off on their separate journeys in exploring their world and it was high time for a reunion at the newly reformed Central. After an argument between brothers and the discovery of a strange and unusual looking alchemical circle, Alphonse, Winry, Roy and Riza find themselves drawn into another world filled with flying machines, advanced technology and a mysterious organisation known as Ouroboros which begins to prove that it can be just as dangerous as their previous enemies if not more so as the group find that they can not perform alchemy in this new reality whilst Edward struggles alone in his own world to find ways to bring them back.

An unearthly guttural roar echoed into the night as the fiery scene before his golden eyes burned to the ground before him. A column of acrid smoke had risen into the air blotting the otherwise clear skies while he sat himself down upon the safety of the hill, watching listlessly as the humans below tried to futilely put out the flames of the laboratory. He to the time to admire his handiwork before reaching into his jacket pocket to extract a leather-bound book and flicking it open to a page of a map of the area, striking one of the marked locations with his pen. He turned the page over to one filled with five intricately drawn circles, each inscribed with a writings of a dead language long ago.

"I wonder what it would've been like if they had decided to take science down this route instead" he mused but was brought out of his reverie from the vibration in his pocket. After replacing his book into his jacket, he reached for his cell phone and flicked it open to answer it. "What?"

"Any problems?" the voice on the other end was deep and commanding but there was a definite undisguised hint of concern.

"Nope" the young man replied in his usual deadpan expression but allowed a wry smile to creep onto his lips when he heard the sound of muttered exasperation from his leader at having 'worried himself to death'

"Then what the fuck are you doing? Get to the rendezvous point like we planned."

"Can't a guy chill once in a while? It is a lovely night for fireworks after all." the young man leaned back on his back to stare at the stars, flicking a single lock of hair that had got into his face.

"Not when 'they' arrive in their helicopters and start gunning you down, you asshole. Now get to the rendezvous point." The phone cut off and the young man let out a sigh and casting a lingering gaze upon the huge inferno below before dusting himself off and heading towards a sleek a black Kawasaki Ninja 250 hidden within the shade of a large bush. He slipped on his helmet and mounted the machine before glancing upwards into the sky once more. At that moment it felt like a vacuum had been turned on sucking out all the noise around him until there was just silence.

"A storms coming," he stated in spite of the clear sky around him and just as quickly as the silence came, it disappeared with a kick and a deep rumble of an engine coming to life and he sped on to the road into the night.

Author's note: After not writing for a while I thought to start up fresh with a different franchise. I will eventually go back to any unfinished stories after the long hiatus I suppose but at the moment this little plot bunny won't let me go until I've written up something. I really like the idea of travelling to alternate universes in the original FMA anime so this is my nod to it even though the world I'm thinking of is completely different. So yeah enjoy.


End file.
